Alas Rojas
by hikari eternity
Summary: Akapiyo llega a la vida de Furihata. Akashi desconoce qué tan celoso puede ser. Y ninguno de los dos pelirrojos piensa ceder. Porque, después de todo, ambos son absolutos. AkaFuri. PiyoFuri.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola gente bonita que le ha dado una oportunidad a esto._

 _Sé que debo actualizaciones, pero nada más no puedo. La inspiración no me llega para esas historias._

 _De hecho, ese es el por qué, de este fic. Que es sencillo y de humor (intento)._

* * *

 **Alas Rojas**

Cuando Furihata Kouki lo vio, sintió lo que las chicas llaman flechazo, amor a primera vista, y todas esas cursilerías de las que él no sabía casi nada, tampoco que importara.

A sus castaños ojos aquel rojo parecía brillar bajo la luz artificial del local. Y viéndolo más de cerca, algo temeroso de espantarlo con sus movimientos bruscos que siempre hacen acto de presencia cuando menos los necesita, sus ojos parecen mirarle con intensidad. Tiene un porte altivo, como sabiéndose demasiado hermoso, encantador.

Kagami Taiga se acerca él por la espalda, con el bulto de croquetas para Nigou, el costal luce pesado y el rostro de Kagami molesto. Aún no acaba de comprender, como es que siendo quien menos afecto le profesa al chucho ese, le toque comprarle el alimento.

Furihata se voltea a verlo y Taiga ve en sus pequeños ojos la determinación que ve en el rostro impávido de Kuroko cada que este decide, que tienen que comprar tal o cual accesorio para el perro.

—No tardo, Kagami — dice el castaño, alejándose rápidamente hacia el mostrador, importándole poco que el otro ni siquiera pudo responder.

Veinte minutos después, Kagami sigue cargando un costal demasiado grande sobre un hombro, y en la otra mano lleva una bolsa con accesorio para aves. Kouki lleva la jaula, y al pájaro en cuestión.

Una avecilla pequeña, de plumas rojas y aspecto esponjoso, de pico alargado. Bastante exótico.

— ¿Y cómo vas a llamarla? — cuestiona el taheño, rompiendo el cómodo silencio que los rodea mientras andan por la calle hasta la avenida principal para conseguir un taxi.

—Llamarlo — le corrige tímidamente Furihata —, la verdad es que no sé.

—Bueno, tiene cierto parecido con Akashi ¿no crees? Es rojo y pequeño — enlista Kagami. — Y seguro que puede ser bastante maldito si se lo propone.

Furihata lo medita un poco. La idea le parece graciosa, su pequeño pájaro es de aspecto adorable, todo lo contrario a la impresión que el pelirrojo capitán le dejó. ¿Y qué tal que este llegara a enterarse? La verdad era que aunque estuvieran saliendo desde hacía casi tres meses, cierta parte instintiva en él, le guardaba un miedo reverencial. Lo peor de todo es que efectivamente, su novio sí llegaría a enterarse de la existencia de su nueva mascota. Pero ¿qué sería lo peor que podía pasar? Ni que Akashi fuese a cortar en pedacitos al ave, para luego echarlos en agua hirviendo y hacerlo caldo.

Seijuro era amor.

.

 _Hoy ha pasado algo que, para ser honestos, me había estado esperando desde ayer (que fue el día en que llegue a la tienda de mascotas): alguien me ha comprado._

 _Era un humano delgado y alto, bastante simple para ser mi dueño. Pero me ha mirado con una adoración que me fue imposible no devolverle cuando menos la mirada. Ha sonreído cálidamente desde que el vendedor me ha puesto en una jaula más pequeña frente a él._

 _Tiene una sonrisa bonita._

 _Y además un gusto exquisito. Me ha elegido directamente y sin titubear, clara muestra de ello._

 _Sin duda alguna, haré sus días más brillantes y felices._

 _Después de todo, soy absoluto._

* * *

Como podrán darse cuenta, la última parte corresponde al avecilla.

Cualquier duda, aclaración, petición en un comentario.

Nos vemos en la actualización.


	2. Chapter 2 El nombre ideal

Hola chicas, yo actualizando rápidamente, ja. No vayan a acostumbrarse.

Muchas gracias a: lulu.c1t4, mariapaula, Gonza, TAIGA AKAI, faniyue, lukyluze, Criss Crosszeria.

En verdad gracias por haberse tomado su tiempo en comentar.

Espero verlas en el próximo capítulo también.

* * *

Alas Rojas

Capítulo II "El nombre perfecto"

— ¡Este es tu nuevo hogar, pequeño! — entonó alegremente Furihata Kouki.

Sostenía la jaulita de fierro a la altura de su pecho, con la mano contrario hizo un gesto que pretendía abarcar el pequeño espacio que constituía su habitación.

Las cortinas verdes estaban abiertas, y la luz anaranjada del atardecer entraba a través de los cristales ya algo sucios. Hacía calor y el aire se sentía húmedo, el corriente clima veraniego. La cama estaba afortunadamente hecha y recogida, al igual que el escritorio, sobre el que reposaban dos novelas ligeras que acababa de regalarle Akashi. El cesto de ropa sucia se encontraba vacío.

El pequeño pájaro aleteó hacia uno de los palitos que cruzaba de lado a lado la circunferencia de la jaula. A Kouki le pareció que mientras revoloteaba grácilmente en su reducido espacio, le estaba dando el visto bueno a su nueva casa. Y por la quietud de su avecilla, imaginó que el lugar no era del todo de su agrado. Inexplicablemente nervioso (¿Por qué razón imaginable, él un humano, tendría miedo de una bola de plumas que no superaba ni esponjándose los diez centímetros?) depositó la jaula sobre la cama. Abrió la ventana y permitió que algo de aire nuevo circulara por el lugar. No hubo mucha diferencia en cuanto a la temperatura, pero le pareció lo mejor.

Quizás, y sólo quizás, estaba intentado aligerar el ambiente. De pronto se sentía como la primera vez que invitó a Seijuro a su casa. La misma sensación de que no era lo suficiente, de que el color azul claro de las paredes era insulso, que los posters de la NBA, de j-pop y anime eran infantiles. Que sus novelas parecían ser demasiado femeninas, y sus mangas una bobada. Que hacía falta algo que le hiciera pensar a Akashi, que él no era solamente un adolescente de gustos normales y algo otaku. Pero ese que estaba mirándolo en silencio era sólo su mascota. Y de ninguna manera podía desprender un aura de poder como su novio. Que vamos, lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza al pensar en el emplumado era la palabra ternura, mientras que cuando pensaba en Akashi, dependiendo de la situación, podía pasar desde miedo (trabajaba seriamente en perder ese miedo irracional) hasta serios problemas con sus revolucionadas hormonas (también trabajaba seriamente en el autocontrol).

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, pegó un brinco cuando escuchó como su pajarillo golpeteaba con sus alas los barrotes dorados.

— ¿Quieres salir…? — Furihata se quedó a mitad de la frase, sabiendo cómo debía terminarla, pero aun desconociendo lo más importante.

¿Cómo iba a llamarse su mascota?

—Bien, voy a dejarte salir… pero entonces tengo que cerrar la ventana.

.

.

 _Mi hogar es… una cosita._

 _Ha decir verdad estoy acostumbrado a los espacios amplios, al aire acondicionado y las bellas vistas. Aquí no hay nada de eso._

 _Hace demasiado calor para mi gusto, aunque imagino que en la noche refrescara lo suficiente como para que mi humano considere echarse una manta encima. Ahora viste escasamente unas prendas que, de cualquier forma, parecen acalorarlo. El sudor perla su frente y moja las palmas de sus manos. Parece demasiado torpe con sus largas extremidades mientras se mueve en lo que es su hábitat. Como si tuviese miedo. Aunque ser precavido es una cualidad en el reino animal, y los humanos siguen siendo animales, después de todo._

 _Puede que sea un ave joven, pero sin duda soy un ser inteligente._

 _Kouki, mi humano, cierra la ventana como ha anunciado, y regresa con pasos pesados hasta donde me encuentro. Entonces abre la puertita de la jaula y me extrae con sumo cuidado. No le diré que su tacto me ha incomodado para no herir sus sentimientos. Además tengo que acostumbrarme a él, puesto que es el primer humano que va a servirme._

 _Cuando mis patitas tocan la cama, él se arrodilla al suelo. ¡Pero que gesto! Si no fuera rojo, me habría ruborizado._

— ¡Hay que elegirte un nombre!

 _Dice, mirándome fijamente. Sus cejas bajan y se juntan en el entrecejo, y su rostro reposa sobre su mano en un gesto que inmediatamente califico de adorable. De cualquier forma, sigo analizándolo mientras él parlotea sobre los posibles nombres que podría ponerme. Ya tengo uno, pero le hace tanta ilusión ponerme uno que no puedo, nuevamente, romperle el corazón._

— ¿Sabes? Me quede pensando en lo que dijo Kagami. Verdaderamente te pareces a Sei. Y no lo digo sólo por tu color de plumas. Sino porque pareces ser imponente…

 _Yo intento procesar sus palabras, y no porque sean particularmente complejas, sino por ese tal Akashi. Lo han mencionado ya varias veces. Y me resulta incómodo, indignante y molesto que crean que puede haber sobre la faz de la Tierra, alguien que sea semejante a mí. Soy único._

—Y bueno, Nigou se llama así porque se parece mucho a Kuroko. Digo, esto no es lo más original del mundo, pero creo que ya sé cómo voy a llamarte: ¡Nipiyo!

 _Abro los ojos horrorizados ante tan espantoso nombre._

 _Levanto vuelo y justo a la altura de sus mejillas rojas, aleteo a modo de abofetearlo. He decidido que no lo heriré… seriamente._

— ¡Ah, Nipiyo, ha enloquecido!

 _De un momento a otro, la situación escapa de mis alas rojas. Mi Kouki ha caído al piso de madera, y rueda inútilmente intentando escapar de mis golpes. Pero no hace nada por detenerme ni alejarme. Aunque sigue gritando incoherencias sobre unas tijeras voladoras, sobre el tal Kagami que lo acompañaba cuando tuvo la dicha de conocerme (¡pero que modesto soy!), y otra vez ese Akashi. Siendo sincero, ese nombre me gusta. Aka significa rojo._

— ¡Akapiyo! ¡Detente!

 _Inmediatamente acato su sugerencia, porque obviamente el que dará las órdenes seré yo. Por otra parte el nombre ha sonado perfecto mientras gritaba. Me siento en su pecho, contemplándolo seriamente, satisfecho con el resultado._

 _Puede que mi Kouki sea algo torpe, por lo que he visto, adorable inconscientemente, que trabaje mejor bajo presión y que sea demasiado temeroso. No obstante, lo que más me sorprendió hoy, fue la mirada cálida que me dirigió; con los ojos llorosos y el rostro carmín, con su respiración agitada mientras subo y bajo, y la risa que si bien no es melodiosa como mi canto, es contagiosa._

 _He descubierto, que él ya me quiere._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

No se me da el humor, como ya saben las personas que me leen.

Si tienen suerte actualizo mañana.


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Quién es ese?

Hola chicas, les dije que no se acostumbraran a que actualizara pronto.

Soy terrible.

Gracias a: lulu.c1t4, Gonza, TAIGA AKAI, lukyluze, Mary chan21, Aki-Chan No Piyo, Kazumi Andy (wow, en especial porque te creaste una cuenta para poder comentar).

* * *

Alas Rojas

.

Capítulo III "¿Quién es ese?"

.

Cuando Furihata apenas se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta de su recamara, lo último que escucho fue la melodía del Trino del Diablo, aquella tétrica canción que Seijuro se había empeñado en que fuera el tono que sonase cada vez que él llamara.

Kouki hubiera corrido directamente a su escritorio, donde se encontraba todavía encendida la pantallita de su móvil, de no ser porque su atención se vio desviada por su mascota temperamental.

Dejó la toalla húmeda descansando sobre sus hombros, sentía el cuerpo ligero después de haber tomado un buen baño con agua templada. Las mejillas las tenía sutilmente adoloridas, como si Kawahara le hubiera pellizcado los cachetes. Dio largas zancadas hacia la cama, donde Akapiyo se había adueñado de su almohada.

El pajarillo había resultado ser totalmente demandante. Y podía ser que no hablara, pero tenía sus maneras de hacerse entender. Como había descubierto en cuanto intento nombrarlo y a este no le pareció bonita su idea. O que al intentar meterlo de nuevo a la jaula, para así poder abrir nuevamente la ventana, este alzara vuelo y se posicionara fuera de su alcance. No importo cuanto rogó (porque llegados a cierto punto, incluso se hincó para que Akapiyo bajara y obedientemente se dejara atrapar), ni sus vanos y patéticos sobornos. Akapiyo sólo descendió cuando le prometió (¡Cómo si verdaderamente pudiera entenderle!) que no le encerraría, que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Sólo entonces su mascota hizo caso.

A partir de eso, Furihata sentía que tenía que ir a tientas con su mascota.

Por ellos, verlo aletear desde su conquistada almohada hacia el escritorio, lo puso en alerta. Akapiyo, fue directamente al celular, y con sus patitas ¡intentó tirarlo! A Kouki le pareció que a él tampoco le gustaba la canción (a él personalmente le daba pesadillas) o que lo había despertado y por eso merecía morir.

Redirigió sus pasos hasta su ave, evitando la cruel muerte que había dispuesto su mini-emperador para su inocente celular. Pero cuando lo revisó, pensó que igual y era mejor echarle la culpa a Akapiyo antes que enfrentarse a la lluvia de interrogantes que le dejaría caer Akashi. Con nueve llamadas perdidas, le sorprendía que no hubiese llamado ya a su casa.

Intentando tranquilizarse, encendió la computadora y mientras esta cargaba, él terminaba de secarse y cepillarse el cabello.

Akapiyo en ningún momento se alejó de la computadora.

Le tomaron unos minutos establecer la video llamada de la semana y mandar el mensaje a Seijuro.

Del otro lado de la pantalla, le saludó un Akashi más tranquilo.

.

.

—Te he extrañado, Kouki.

—Yo también Sei.

 _¡Alto aquí! Por favor, que alguien me traiga un poco de agua._

 _¿Cómo está eso de Kouki, Sei y las cursilerías de extrañarse? En primer lugar, nadie puede llamar a mi Kouki, por su nombre más que yo. ¡Ahora resulta que ese cree estar sobre mí!_

 _Y no podría importarme menos que no lleve ni veinticuatro horas en este lugar. Mi Kouki debería entender que yo estoy en la cima de sus prioridades, y por tanto que mínimo debería presentarme rápidamente para que yo pueda establecer aquí los parámetros necesarios._

 _En segundo lugar, quizás el punto más importante: ¿Esa cosa es Akashi?_

 _No sé por qué pensaba que era alguien mejorcito. Es decir, el puro nombre imponía. Es cierto que a simple vista tiene unos rasgos varoniles, afilados y simétricos. Podría decirse que entra en la categoría de apuesto. Tiene una voz segura, de timbre oscuro. Una expresión inteligente y sofisticada que se realza con sus ojos rasgados._

 _Puede — y es un enorme puede —, que si este en una categoría diferente a mi Kouki. Y sólo quizás, se encuentre cerca de mi perfección. Para ser un humano está algo decente. Si estuviera bajo mis órdenes sin duda alguna sería mejor._

— ¿Y qué tal ha estado tu día? — _Empezó, curvando sus labios delgados en un intento de sonrisa, pero al tiempo que mi Kouki se acerca a la pantalla, Akashi comienza a fruncir el ceño_ — ¿Qué te pasó en las mejillas?

 _Oh, tiene buena vista. Mi Kouki emite una risita boba, desvía la mirada y me mira. ¿Qué significa esa mirada?_

— ¡Cierto! Se me estaba pasando… — _Kouki me levanta y pone frente a su rostro_ — Te presento a Akapiyo, mi nueva mascota. Podría decirse que es algo demandante y tuve un altercado con él.

 _El tal Akashi me mira analíticamente, por el rictus de sus labios y la forma en que achica la mirada puedo deducir y afirmar que no le he agrado. El sentimiento es mutuo. ¿Qué se siente, para mirarme a los ojos como si yo fuera menos?_

 _Mi Kouki me besa en la cabecita. Admitiré que sus labios se sienten bien sobre mis plumitas. En recompensa le permitiré dormir en la misma cama que yo. Incluso compartiré mi almohada._

— ¿No es adorable? De hecho me recuerda un poco a ti.

 _Akashi comienza a tener un tic que podría pasar desapercibido para cualquiera, pero no para mí. Su mejilla izquierda se tensa y sus dedos tamborilean sobre la superficie en la que se encuentre._

— ¿Crees que se parece a mí?

 _Lo ha dicho con desdén. Ja, ni que tuviera tanta suerte como parecerse a mí._

—Bueno, Kagami dijo que ambos eran rojos y que podían ser algo malditos. Aunque… Akapiyo es totalmente adorable y canta precioso. ¿Tú cantas Akashi?

 _Y aunque la plática se extendió durante sus buenas y aburridas dos horas, Akashi Seijuro no disimuló en ningún momento su creciente desagrado por mí. Recalcándolo con esa sobrevalorada palabra: novio. Además de lo posesivo que era, puesto que también esa palabra iba precedida de otra: mi. Pero que molesto._

 _Al final, fue Akashi quien mandó a dormir a mi Kouki. Él le mandó un beso sonoro que fue correspondido de manera menos llamativa. Pero igualmente amorosa._

 _Todo pudo haber terminado pacíficamente, como una tregua entre ese y yo. Mas sería un pobre ingenuo si él fuera a creer eso._

 _Volé hacia la camisa del piyama de mi Kouki, acurrucándome contra su pecho fresco. Él sonrió encantadoramente, acunándome con su mano. Lo último que esa noche vio Akashi Seijuro fue a Furihata Kouki besándome a mí._

 _Jaque._

* * *

De verdad que me hace feliz que les agrade.

No duden en promocionar el fic. Jaja XD

Cuídense.


End file.
